Me gusta tu hermano
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Pero en su corazón, escondía un gran secreto. Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de un hombre, porque si Uzumaki Naruto era gay (o eso creía, jamás le había llamado la atención ninguna mujer) Este chico era alto, pelinegro, ojos color ónix, piel morena y tersa. ¿Lo malo? Era 7 años mayor que él. Su persona especial se llamaba Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.


Naruto era un chico normal de 13 años. Iba a la preparatoria Konoha, prestigiosa por obtener altos porcentajes de ingreso a la universidad. Tenía varios amigos, entre ellos su mejor amigo de la vida llamado Sasuke Uchiha, quien mantenían una relación amor-odio. Eran rivales en todo, juegos, tareas, deportes, etc. Pero cuando uno de los dos estaba en problemas se ayudaban mutuamente, acompañándose y dándose consejos.

El rubio también estaba inscrito en un club, el de fútbol con su amigo. Iban a prácticas, ganaban partidos, iban a torneos y salían con sus camaradas. Sus aficiones iban de jugar videojuegos hasta leer mangas. En fin, un chico normal en toda regla.

_Pero en su corazón, escondía un gran secreto_.

Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de un hombre, porque si Uzumaki Naruto era gay (o eso creía, jamás le había llamado la atención ninguna mujer) Este chico era alto, pelinegro, ojos color ónix, piel morena y tersa. ¿Lo malo? Era 7 años mayor que él. Su persona especial se llamaba Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Por supuesto no le había dicho a su mejor amigo ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara que era gay y que le gustaba su hermano? El ojiazul pensaba que posiblemente lo fuera a rechazar y marginar, diciéndole las palabras más temidas: _"Te odio"_ no quería ni pensarlo.

Pero no podía evitar que su mirada se resplandeciera cuando de casuárida se encontraba con el Uchiha mayor en la casa de su amigo, ni trabarse la lengua cuando este le saludaba y preguntaba cómo estaba. Solo salían palabras inteligibles de su boca.

-Yo...bueno…etto-y una sonrisa avergonzada se plasmaba en el rostro canela. Itachi reía jovial y le acariciaba la cabeza con su enorme y perfecta mano.

-Muy bien Naruto-le encantaba como sonaba su nombre en esa melodiosa y masculina voz. Por ese día quedaba flotando en el aire, viviendo en un sueño que no quería despertar. Imaginaba que él le decía que siempre le había gustado y que le gustaría ser su novio. El rubio por supuesto aceptaba y todo lo sellaban con un beso.

Al llegar a su humilde hogar corría hacia la habitación y todo lo plasmaba en su pequeño diario íntimo. Donde podía explayarse y contar sus más profundos sueños.

"_Hoy vi a Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke. No puedo creer lo perfecto que es, con esa mirada tan amable y penetrante al mismo tiempo ¿Podrá ver mi alma y saber qué es lo que esconde mi corazón? A veces pienso que ya lo sabe y está esperando el momento idóneo para confesarse, porque por supuesto siempre está el Teme cerca"_

Terminaba de escribir, cerraba el diario y lo apretaba contra su pecho. Inventaba verdaderos cuentos de hadas en donde él era el pobre príncipe atrapado en una torre e Itachi el valiente caballero en su corcel blanco, que venía a rescatarlo. Se daban un beso de amor verdadero y vivían felices por siempre.

Por supuesto estas actitudes de escolar enamorada no pasaban desapercibidas por Sasuke Uchiha. Él había aprendido, a lo largo de los años como diferenciarlas (puesto que siempre había estado rodeado de féminas que clamaban a los cuatro vientos estar enamoradas de él) Tenía todo los signos característicos de estar enamorado de su hermano ¿De verdad, de Itachi? Él no le veía ninguna gracia especial (por su puesto él era mejor partido que su hermano mayor) Su corazón se llenaba de celos y de ira ¿Cómo era posible que el dobe estuviera enamorado Itachi?

_El pelinegro amaba al rubio desde que tenía memoria. _

Aunque se acordaba del momento exacto en donde su tierno corazón infantil había empezado a latir como loco producto de esa sonrisa tan iluminada del rubio. Fue un día en el parque. El uchiha menor siempre había sido una persona tímida, reservada y hasta un poco huraño con el resto de los mortales. Pero su hermano insistía en que un niño sano y normal debía ir a jugar al parque, por lo que lo llevó a cuestas hacia el dichoso lugar.

Se había sentado en la caja de arena y había empezado a construir un castillo. No le llamaban la atención ningún niño del lugar, por lo que prefirió jugar solo. Itachi lo observaba de lejos con una mirada de reproche.

-Tonto hermano menor-se sentaba en una banca, sacando un cigarro. Ya nada más podía hacer por ese bobo hermano.

Como un milagro, de repente un niño rubio y moreno se le acercó a Sasuke. Este le elogió por su castillo de arena. El infante levantó la mirada y pudo ver esos hermosos cabellos dorados, brillando en el sol. Esos ojos color zafiro, puros y tan claros como el agua del mar. Un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas pálidas del Uchiha.

-Yo también se hacer castillos-ttebayo- sin preguntar, se sentó al lado del pelinegro y empezó a utilizar sus cosas haciendo un amago de castillo. Desde ese momento fueron inseparables, siempre compitiendo y siendo los mejores amigos. Y desde ese momento que Sasuke le gustaba el dobe.

Lo amaba, podía decirlo con claridad. Pero este no le correspondía ¿Iba a ayudar a su amigo a confesársele a su hermano o dejaría todo el tema pasar y no interferiría? Con este debate en la mente fue a visitar al susodicho. Tocó el timbre y esperó que el rubio fuera a abrir.

-Hola-dijo serio como siempre el Uchiha.

-Pasa-invitó con una sonrisa aquel rubio- debo ir a hacer las compras, espérame aquí-y se fue dejándolo solo. El pelinegro se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo (conocía aquel diminuto departamento como la palma de su mano) pero algo le llamo la atención, algo que no había visto jamás. Era un pequeño cuaderno, color naranjo que en su portada tenía las grandes letras "Naruto, diario íntimo"

Tomó aquel objeto y lo ojeo. Cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrar literalmente un fanfic de su propietario y su hermano mayor. Abrió los ojos como plato contemplando cada página, cada letra y oración.

-De verdad lo ama-cerró el cuaderno. La decisión estaba tomada.

Al llegar el rubio, Sasuke no tardó en increparlo sobre el tema con su hermano.

-Te gusta Itachi-al pronunciar esa frase pudo ver que el ojiazul quedó de piedra. Estático en el lugar.

-Yo…-

-Lo sé, se te nota en tu tonta cara, Dobe-intentó bromear para amenizar el ambiente.

-Ay, Sasuke-se sonrojó- sí, me gusta y un montón-una punzada se instaló en el corazón del Uchiha- ¿Crees que me corresponda?- jamás había hablado con Itachi respecto a temas amorosos. No conocía su orientación ni sus gustos.

-Solo hay una forma-le animó- debes confesártele-

-¿Qu…que? No creo poder-

-Vamos, tú siempre dices que no tienes miedo a nada-

-Y no lo tengo-ttebayo-

-Entonces esto no debe ser distinto-posó su mano en el hombro del chico, en señal de apoyo. Los apoyaría, porque para él lo que más le importaba era la felicidad del rubio- yo estaré apoyándote-

-Si estás ahí creo que podré-sabía cuánto lo necesitaba y el cómo su mejor amigo estaría allí para él.

Armándose de valor un día que el sabía que el mayor estaría en la casa, fue hacía allí. Se puso su mejor traje, se arregló el cabello y se puso un perfume que le había prestado Sasuke. Tocó el timbre y fue su amado quien le abrió.

-Naruto, que agradable, pasa. Sasuke está en su pieza-veía extrañado al chico, ya que se encontraba muy formal ¿Iban a ir a un baile o algo así?-

-Yo…-sacó su celular y testeó al pelinegro .Este corriendo bajó las escalera.

-Naruto, Itachi vengan-los llamó hacia el comedor para que pudieran tener más privacidad. Se quedaron sentados en la sala, en silencio. Sasuke podía ver lo avergonzado que se encontraba su amigo, una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla. Rodó los ojos, parecía que él tendría que empezar.

-Itachi, Naruto quiere decirte algo-

-¿A mí?-pregunto sorprendido el chico- dime Naruto ¿Qué ocurre?-miro al chico con una sonrisa. El rubio inhalo y exhaló un par de veces y armándose de valor pronunció algunas palabras.

-Itachi, yo…-tragó- hay algo que debo decirte, que desde hace mucho tiempo lo tengo guardado en mi corazón-podía sentir los latidos de ese músculo en sus oídos. Veía como el pelinegro mayor lo miraba serio, esperando paciente las palabras y como su amigo lo animaba con la mirada- Me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo-al fin se le había confesado. Silencio, eso fue lo que obtuvo.

Itachi meditó las palabras del joven rubio, miró a su hermano y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y apretados. Como aguantando un gran dolor _"Así que le gusta" "Pobre hermano bueno" _pensaba el mayor.

-Lo siento Naruto, no puedo corresponderte-los ojos zafiro se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas- eres un chico increíble, lleno de alegría y luminosidad pero a mí ya me gusta alguien más-recordaba al chico que le gustaba- seguro que encontraras a alguien más que te quiera-poso su mano en los cabellos dorados y se retiró de la habitación. Pero antes de irse posó una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano, dándole apoyo y ánimo.

Por supuesto que hubo llanto, gritos y mucha desesperación e ira. Pero el Uchiha menor lo acompaño en todo ese proceso. Dejó que se desahogara y sobrellevara su pena.

-Me gustas, pero no quiero una respuesta-le había dicho un día y eso había dejado muy confundido a Naruto. Jamás se le pasó por la mente que su mejor amigo lo quisiera de esa forma. Siempre se habían tratado como amigos, nunca había notado ningún signo de enamoramiento por parte de Sasuke.

Lo pensó como era debido. Sabía que el pelinegro era una persona muy importante para él, siempre lo había apoyado y este sacaba lo mejor de él, constantemente lo desafiaba y eso hacía que el rubio mejorara en todos los aspectos. El Uchiha le hacía bien, era una relación sana y muy buena.

Esa confesión le abrió la mente y empezó a pensar en su amigo de otra forma. Veía los sutiles e imperceptibles gestos que tenía con su persona. Era más amable con el que con el resto, siempre lo defendía y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, en cualquier situación. Incluso si eso significara que el dejara sus sentimientos de lado y se enfocara en la felicidad de su hermano y su amigo.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde aquella confesión. Había meditado y llegado a una conclusión: intentémoslo, también me gusta.

-Me gustas, Sasuke-esas dos palabas eran las que más quería oír el pelinegro. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarró por la nuca y lo besó. Era un beso inexperto, puesto que era su primera vez pero pudieron sentir como los sentimientos confluían entre ellos.

-Ya era hora Dobe-se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia la casa del rubio.

**FIN.**


End file.
